Let You Live
by Foreverbound-Wolfie
Summary: a one-shot of the decision making on new years eve. T for my sappyness. FeMc/Minako


Meh: hi people… I've returned from the writers graveyard … please enjoy

Note: R&R and please refrain from any rude comments

Note 2: edited and re uploaded

Disclaimer: do not own anything that is Persona

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o START o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It is New Years Eve; a time for most to rejoice the arrival of the next year and to make choices.

**-At Naganaki Shrine-**

A brunette girl sits alone. Her red eyes watch snow fall from the starry sky, unmoving and unmindful to the cold that creeps through her sweater, "would it have been better if I had not returned?" she asks to the moon, "is it foolish to think that I would be happy for once?" her pale lips tremble and tears blur her vision, '_I guess today would be the last time I'll be able to see Ryoji-kun' _her other half is the appraiser.

The affirmation of Nyx's arrival; the affirmation of their true but forbidden love, _'It hurts so much… this feeling… to love you… to have laughed… and now for me to choose if you live as we fight the inevitable or release from these memories of hardships, tears, smiles and fights to be more welcoming and blissful when all becomes lost'_. She lowers her head to will the tears away "Shinji would get mad if I cried" her hands on the leather watch he gave her before October the 4th "but… I can't kill you" she takes out a silver gun, "I love you so much…" closing her eyes, she holds the gun near her heart as if to ease the pain. A memory floats into her mind "This is how it should be…" she utters the words slowly and in her heart she knows what she has to do.

"Minako?" she turns to look as a silver haired teen stands by the stairs.

"Akihiko-senpai" Minako makes her way towards him,

"Everyone is worried about you" he looks her once over to check if anything is wrong,

"Sorry to worry you, I was just thinking to myself" the smile she gives him mirrors her decision,

"Let's go back… Ryoji might come at any time" he reciprocates with a gentle smile and ushers her back.

**-At Iwatodai Dorm-**

They're greeted warmly as they arrive, "I see that you have come to the same decision as we have" Mitsuru voices out and receives a firm nod from Minako,

"Yeah! We've gone this far together so we have to finish it together!" Junpei chimes in,

"Together. For everyone" Ken stands,

"uhuh… we can do this" Yukari smiles,

"Without losing anyone else" Fuuka says,

"We'll watch each other's backs" Akihiko nods; before Minako could speak a knock came from the door,

"Woof!" Koromaru, a shiba inu, nudges her to answer.

"Coming!" she opens the door and emotions flood her as Ryoji smiles "Dearest…" he plants a kiss on her cheek just before they turn to the others with hands intertwined.

"You all still have time to consider your options before midnight" Ryoji turns to look at Minako "I will stay in your room until you have made a decision" and with that said he proceeds up the stairs. They continue to discuss but it all pointed to letting Ryoji live and thus the clock counts down to midnight.

Minako enters her room to find Ryoji looking at her sketchpad

"You have a gift of drawing premonitions" he mutters as he shows her the drawing of the two of them together, she blushes

"It caught me by surprise when I drew that" she shyly admits, he chuckles and leans his forehead with hers

"Please kill me… I don't want any of you to suffer" the pain in his voice is clear, she frowns and looks him straight in the eye

"But I don't want to forget you" he sighs at this,

"It's the best that you can do, you'll live a normal and happy life for the remaining time before Nyx descends on the world and-" he is cut off by her soft lips.

"I love you and that is why we will let you live" she holds his face in her hands "We'll face this together, with everyone" her determination is seen in her eyes.

"I want you to see my true form… then I will take your final answer" he stands in the middle of the room and transformed into… Thanatos…"This is my true form... I am death" his voice a rough mix of human and non-human "I want you to take a good look at me… please… kill me" she looks away at first but as she look closer it was not death she saw and she told him this

"You may be death but you are Ryoji. Our dear friend and the one who loves me for me" he is dumb struck at her gentle and kind words,

"Princess I-" he returns to his human form and once again silenced by her tight embrace

"You will live and we will fight" he embraces her back

"Very well… I want you to keep this" He goes down onto his knee and takes off the ring that he bought during the field trip

"I am forever bound to you in body and soul" he recites as he places it on her left ring finger

"And I to you" they kiss for one last time before they go down and tell them what happened.

Just as Ryoji leaves he bids them a Happy New Year and one of his bright smiles. They bid him goodbye with a smile and determination in their hearts.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o END o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Meh: ah~ a fanfic after being gone. Hope you liked it. R&R please.


End file.
